Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a tamper evident tag. More particularly, this invention relates to a tag incorporating a color shifting oxygen scavenger as a tamper evident feature.
Description of the Related Art
Tampering and pilferage of packaging is a significant problem. A potential problem is that someone will purchase a container of product, open the container and replace the product with a low-value product such as baking flour, and then return the can to the store for a refund. This can result in a loss of revenue and even the possibility that a subsequent purchaser of the container will receive an adulterated product.
The present invention is designed to address the problem described above.